The Pointe Shoes
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: One-Shot based off 'The Untold Story of Cesar'. Gabriella, Lizzy, Meg, and Christine all go up on pointe for the first time. A little Erik/OC fluff towards the end. And of course, Cesar! Rating just for safety.


"Today is an important step in your careers" Madame Giry announced the group of young ballerinas as they stood around her in one of the rehearsal rooms "Today you will go on pointe for the first time". Lizzy nudged Gabriella "Isn't this exciting?" she whispered eagerly "We're that much closer to being prima ballerinas!".

Gabriella nodded at her friend, excitement evident in her eyes "I can't wait" she replied. For once she wasn't thinking about Cesar, who was trapped in the stables with the horrible grooms, she was focused on this very important step in her ballet training.

Madame Giry clapped her hands "Alright, everyone get their pointe shoes, Victoria here will show you how to tie them and then we shall begin" she instructed. All the girls sat on the floor and slipped their shoes on. Gabriella giggling as Lizzy picked up the ribbons and began lashing them at her "Haha, I wonder if the Phantom ever considered using these instead of his 'magical lasso'" she said.

She shrugged "I think Joseph had drank a little too much when he told us about that. What could be so magical about a piece of rope?" she asked. Lizzy laughed "Maybe it's sparkly!" she said "Or pink! I've never seen a pink rope before, I think that would be really pretty" she added.

They continued chatting until the order ballerina began instructing them on how to tie the ribbon. Gabriella knew that this girl was one of the best dancers, but she also was one of the ones who went out at night to prostitute. As she tied her ribbons, Gabriella let her eyes wander around the room to the other students who were here with her.

Meg had already tied her shoes up, and was trying to help the girl next to her, Delia, but she wasn't having much success. Christine was took busy daydreaming about her angel of music, and was currently playing with the ribbons, twirling them around her fingers.

Lizzy was actually trying to tie the ribbons, but she was beginning to grow frustrated with the ribbons and her blue eyes narrowed as she tried to concentrate on her task. Gabriella looked back at Victoria and watched her tie the ribbons, copying her steps and actually tying the pointe shoes.

"Very good" Madame Giry praised her as she passed by "Lizzy, you wrapped it around too many times silly child, that's why the ribbons seem too short to tie. Unloop it ones and then try" she instructed, Lizzy did as she said and tied the ribbons, proudly looking up at Madame Giry "I did it!" she announced.

After what seemed like forever, everyone tied their shoes and Madame Giry told them to stand up. She had all the girls line up at the bar "Everyone in second position, both hands on the bar. We're going to roll up onto pointe now" she told them.

On her command, everyone rolled up slowly so they were standing on their toes. Gabriella gripped the bar tightly so she wouldn't fall, Meg had already let go of the bar and was walking around the room on pointe as though she owned the place. Christine was a little timid, but managed to pick up her foot a little, still holding the bar.

Gabriella looked over at Lizzy and nearly burst out laughing, Lizzy was practically hugging the bar, still stnding on pointe, but all her weight was on the bar. "Come on Lizzy, let's try to walk around" she told her, Lizzy shook her head "I ain't leavin this bar! no way! no way!" she told her. Gabriella loosened her grip on the bar and took a step away from it, still holding the bar.

"Come on Lizzy, it's not so bad once your toes get past the crushing agony" she told her. Lizzy stood up a little straighter and took a step away from the bar so she stood next to her friend "See?" Gabriella asked, beginning to walk out onto the floor.

Lizzy had other plans, and began running out of the floor, still on pointe while flapping her arms saying "Look at me! I'm the Swan Princess!" she called. Suddenly she tripped up and went crashing to the floor in a heap, everyone laughing and Madame Giry rolling her eyes "That's your first rule, never run on pointe. Have you broken anything?" she asked.

This happened often, so everyone knew that the answer would be no, which it was. Lizzy stood back up, got back up on pointe and went over to Gabriella "These shoes suck, I don't wanna be on them anymore" she told her. Gabriella smiled "I rather like them, I feel taller" she told her.

After their lesson they went back to the dormitories where Lizzy collapsed on her bed "That was some hard dancing" she said, her voice muffled by her pillow. Gabriella laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling "You think we'll be on pointe for the next opera?" she asked.

She shook her head and began rubbing her feet "I hope not! Those shoes gave me some ugly blisters!" she replied. Gabriella laughed "I'm going to visit Cesar, you have fun" she told her. Lizzy, who was not studying a blister on her big toe waved her hand dismissly "Yea yea, see ya" she replied.

Gabriella grabbed her toe shoes and ran down to the stables where Cesar was waiting. To her plesant surprise, he seemed untouched today. Yesterday he had recieved a bit of a beating, she hoped maybe the drunks were getting bored beating the horses and moved onto something else, she hoped.

"Cesar, how are you?" she asked, he nickered happily and nosed her hand as she entered the stall "Look what I have" she told him, holding up her pointe shoes "How would you like to come practice with me?" she asked. The stallion nodded his head for a yes and she quickly and quietly clipped a lead rope to his halter, leading him out.

From there she lead him through the passageway all stage horses took for operas, through the holding area, and finally out onto the stage, which was empty since everyone had gone out to get dinner or had gone home for the day. She led Cesar out into the middle of the stage before unclipping his leadrop and letting him stand.

She put on her pointe shoes and tied them before standing, using Cesar for support, she stood up on her toes and began to do small steps, dancing like she'd seen the older ballerinas do. She didn't know really what she was trying to do, but she eventually took a dainty step away from Cesar, beginning to dance around him as gracefully as she could.

A few times she messed up and she'd have to come down, but she'd simply rise up on her toes and try again. Suddenly she began to hear music, she wasn't sure from which direction it came from, but it was beautiful music. Feeling it seem to flow through her, she began to dance around Cesar once more, using him almost like a partner.

It was a piano, playing the song, but the way it sounded it felt as though the whole orchestra was playing. With each step it seemed easier and easier to just dance across the stage, spinning and stepping with the music as it moved. She didn't try to jump, not yet, but she simply stepped and pirouetted.

Her steps grew more and more complex with each note the piano played, moving her through the song. And then, just as quickly as it started, it ended. She went over to Cesar and looked around "Phantom?" she called out, holding onto Cesar's mane like a child holds their mother's hand when they were scared.

There was a long silence before a reply bounded around the room "Why do you dance out here? Shouldn't you be with the other ballet rats?" he asked teasingly. She huffed defensively "We are NOT rats!" she answered him "Why are you watching me?" she retorted "Shouldn't you be teaching Christine or something?" she asked.

He stepped out of the shadows and stood before her "Christine's teachings are none of your concern" he told her. She moved closer to Cesar for a moment "Are you afraid?" he asked her. She rested her head against Cesar "No, this is just the only time I get to be with Cesar alone" she admitted.

Cesar's ears pricked as the Phantom came closer "I'm sorry to here that" he said as he reached the stallion, putting a hand on his black velvet neck. She looked at him "Why haven't you saved Cesar yet?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice. He looked at her calmly "I do intend to save your stallion. You know that" he told her soothingly.

She sighed and let go of Cesar's mane, walking to the Phantom and hugging him "I'm sorry" she sniffled "I'm just tired and frustrated" she told him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her "It's alright my dear. You shouldn't be out here alone though, one of those stagehands might get you" he warned. She looked over at Cesar "That's why I brought Cesar. He'll protect me!".

He smiled slightly "I'm sure he would. But it's getting late, you'd best go back to the dormitories. I'll put Cesar away for you" he told her. She went over to Cesar and hugged him around the neck, kissing his nose "Alright, Good Night Cesar" she told him. The black stallion nickered in response before Gabriella went and hugged the Phantom "Good Night, and Thank You" she told him.

Once she was gone he went over to the stallion, stroking his neck "Yes indeed, it's a shame the only time she gets to spend with you is when you're not being beaten and broken" he murmured to the horse. Cesar nuzzled the Phantom's hand as he clipped the lead rope onto him "I'll figure a way to protect you soon" he promised "Now is just not the time".

Gabriella went into the dormitories and fell onto her bed next to Lizzy. The blonde turned and looked at her funnily "I hate Carlotta and hope she dies" she stated before rolling over and not saying another word. Confused at Lizzy's random words, but agreeing with them entirely, she took off her pointe shoes and changed into her nightgown, quickly falling asleep dreaming of dancing as the prima ballerina.


End file.
